My Destiny
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Name is uninspirational, I know, this is the story of my hunter and warlock in the destiny game world (mostly player made characters from Captainjo13)


**So to people who are perhaps reading this since they like my other work, this is actually fanfiction for the game Destiny(yeah I know the name of the story is uninspirational)**

**so it's not anime and it's ok if you don't like it because it's the story of my destiny avatar**

**:) :) :)**

**if you do like it! Then I'm glad, I figured I'd post it on here so it's saved permanently :)**

**enjoy ^_^ or not... Up to you...**

* * *

><p>The awoken woman had laid a corpse for many a year, too many to count, she didn't remember when she woke, nor where she was, her consciousness had been lost for long enough that she couldn't even remember her name, but suddenly she was breathing, the air felt strange moving through her cold aged lungs, and she was breathing heavy, she slowly started hearing sounds, small sounds, water falling from somewhere to drop into a puddle, the creaking of old metal and a quiet whisper of air that made her shiver on the cold rusted floor, her sight was the last to come back and she reluctantly, almost painfully opened her eyes, the light was blinding, when the light finally dimmed she could see. She couldn't recall where she was, but she was aware that she was in some sort of metal skeletal frame, bent with age and orange with the colour of rust, there were tears in the sides of what remained of the outer shell, as if the walls were mere tissue paper under claws of iron, she struggled to sit up as every movement ached with the unfamiliar feeling. She was laying in a pool of water and the rust had turned the water orange, staining her blue skin with flakes of what remained of the once upon a time stronghold. 'You have strayed from your path my child but don't worry, take my hand, I'll bring you home' the woman looked toward the sound and saw a hand outstretched to her, it belonged to another of her kind, the awoken but her skin glowed bright, her smile gentle and welcoming as if she was a mother seeing her child, under just her kind gaze, everything seemed right, the pain went away and she felt as though she could climb mountains, the new awoken reached for the hand and took it and got to her feet.<p>

The awoken followed the light reaching the surface, she crawled out of what looked like an old ship of sorts, though it didn't hold its shape well anymore, the quiet was disrupted buy an animalistic scream and she froze, the ghost spoke to her now urgently 'don't stop, keep going, you can't stay here like this' the awoken gathered her courage and started running, following the faithful diamond in front of her, she swiftly noted the snow crunching beneath her feet and the sparse areas of dirt, she recognised the vehicles or the rusted wrecks they were now, mere shells, of what they used to be, she followed the path quicker feeling fear of what had caused such damage, she had seen skeletons in the wrecks. She ran past an broken bus stop and approached a giant factory, her heart beat faster and she slowed a little reluctantly entering the building, all the exposed metal was rusted, and what remained of walls were stained and cracked, broken under time, she slowed and kept following the diamond, her courage wavered as the building got darker and darker but her ghost gave her courage, more screeching sounded from above and she froze once more 'quiet.. Their right above us' the ghost murmured. The awoken nodded and slowly moved forward afraid to make a sound, she came to a metal walkway with a dim torch lighting a small circle around it. 'the hive thrive on darkness... We don't... I'll go find us some light.. Stay here' the ghost appeared in front of her and started flying away, she wanted to cry out for it not to leave but she was also afraid of altering whatever was her to her presence so she stayed near the dim light.

The factory shuddered and suddenly the darkness was illuminated, flickering before becoming steady, she wished she didn't know what was here now, hundreds of insect like monsters hung of the roof and beams, all running for a hiding spot, the ghost rejoined her and a gate opened to her right 'quick! Grab that rifle' the awoken took off running sliding beneath the gate to pick up the rifle, she recognised it to be a scout rifle, it was armed, she immediately felt a little better and the chest urged her on 'I hope you know how to use that thing.. Now keep moving forward, don't worry, I'll protect you' the awoken gulped before stepping forward, rifle pointed ahead, she slowly rounded the corner and one of the insect things, which on closer inspections did not at all look like insects, dropped down from the roof, the awoke shot it in the stomach, missing out of shock, she shot again before it could recover and it fell limp, dead. She took a breath to stop shaking and moved forward, one spears from the floor and others ran in from the end of the hallway, the awoken aimed and shot them all, groaning when a stray bullet impacted her new body, the ghost healed her though, so she moved forward.

She continued fighting slowly getting used to the shock of killing one after another, with every shot growing weaker, her vision would flash red and she panted heavily, her ghost healed her, when she had finally broken out of the building she was relieved to be surrounded by warm sunlight, she took a moment to catch her breath and realised the destruction that lay around her, old and rusted vehicles and buildings fell apart around her and bent under the weather, pools of sludgy snow and mud covered the ground and she realised that she didn't know how long she'd been dead for. The ground rumbled and dark ripples flew through the sky, a big heavy looking ship flew slowly from the ripple seemingly appearing from another dimension, the ghost sounded shocked 'a kell? So close to the surface? We need to hurry!' She nodded nervously and took a breath before taking off in a jog, holding her rifle steady, after running across the open area and through a drive way, she stopped, there were at least a dozen fallen patrolling the open area in front of her, her heart raced nervously and she took a breath before lining up her shot, she hoped she could use their lack of attention to her advantage and managed to take one out before the fallen zeroed in on her presence, she quickly jumped down to nervously hide behind a broken truck, she ducked out to take a few shots but got done critical hits in the process and is again to recover painfully, a brave dreg came from around the corner and swung his knife quicker then she could move and she was thrown to the side, she couldn't move and everything went dark, she died.

Or she thought she did, she suddenly realised she was standing again, in the safety of the first area she'd passed through, she collapsed with shock 'didn't i die?' She looked at her hands and felt her body unsure, she was definitly alive, the ghost spoke 'I told you, I won't let you die? Sometimes it takes a little, but I'll revive you, if someone offers me their light I can revive you quicker too' the hunter calmed and picked up her rifle standing a little weakly, still a little shock 'ok? So..' The ghost continued 'keep going, there's a ship ahead that can get you out of here, you just need to get there' the woman nodded and took a breath, her death still had her shaken but she steadied herself and moved forward once more, she took it steady this time, staying back and not rushing like she did before, she didn't want to die again. When she finally made it to the other side of the clearing, more fallen flooded from the building and she used cover to recover from the shots. When she had finally broken through their defences, she took a breath before rushing once more into another broken building, the rusted metal creaked under even the light weighted hunter woman and the walls threaten to collapse, it seemed a miracle the building still stood. She carefully walked through the flooded halls where water and mud had invaded the once pristine factory. She continued creeping through auntie she found what her ghost had led her too, it had been right, there was indeed a ship there, it was hanging from twisted wires that looked as though they would snap with the lightest change of weight. Cries of the fallen sounded and she realised she was not alone here, fallen jumped from on top of the ship and appeared from behind some concrete support beams, the woman quickly darted behind some cover before lining up some targets and taking them one at a time.

The woman realised that a name hung over her enemies heads, names like captain, dreg, shank, she soon realised what they meant, they were different classes of enemy and she had already realised captains hurt a lot more then a dreg and a shanks power laid in its straight precision, a vandals precision was also dangerous and ranged. She finally cleared the room and her ghost appeared in front of her 'excellent, it's a bit torn up, but I can make it work' the ghost vanished and the woman suddenly felt very alone and scratching noises and cries in the distant pipes became very loud, the loud sound of old engines starting made her jump and the jump ship groaned as it started to hover up out of the twisted wires, the sounds of fallen kept getting louder and as they crawled out of the hole in the wall, her heart raced with fear 'don't worry, I've got you' the ghost spoke and she felt herself float and vanish, appearing in the drivers seat of the old jump ship, it complained loudly under the strange feeling of working after God knows how long of a slumber but still managed to fly away from the god forsaken factory she had woken in.

The ship took a while to take her to her destination, which still was unknown to her, she was tired, her body ached and she closed her eyes enjoying the smooth ride, her ghost piloting for her since she she was still lost. As she sat quietly, lost memories came back to her slowly, as long as she had remembered, the factory had always been that way, so how long was she dead, when did she die, she couldn't remember that still, but she managed to remember her name, shizukana, her last name was a mystery but she was content with knowing simply her name, she felt like she existed now, like she was more then a shadow, she faintly remembered someone else, the more she thought about that someone else, the clearer that someone else became, but she also came to remember how she died, the blinking lights and sounds of alarms rang through the red cabin, huge tears in the side of her space craft, torn by fallen themselves, they had shot the space craft out of the sky and forced them to rush to the ground, colliding harshly with the earth, the flash shattered blinding her and her nameless companion. Her companion struggled to stand and weakly pulled shizukana to her feet but it was too late, the remainders of the engines blew up throwing the two back into the smoking control panel and they collapsed coughing blood heavily. The last thing they remembered was looking up seeing a captain, it lifted its gun and everything went black when his shot, first her companion and then herself. The memories made her cry and she fell asleep with deep sorrow, mulling over the events of her past life.


End file.
